Love You
by Shimegami
Summary: Very scary!! >_


Love You  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Yaoi, Murder, General non-happy stuffs, loony Nuriko(not the good loony, the bad loony)  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: Kowai!!! _ I was all happy reading stuffs and then this question popped in my head-"What if Nuriko went crazy from his love?" This is VERY  
dark, and may surpass a lot of Seiryuu fics in the darkness department. I've scared myself. Oh, the horror.  
  
Love You  
  
The moonlight shone through a window in the Konan palace, a frosty shaft of light, and alighted on an ornately carved door. Slowly, the door   
cracked open, and a dark figure slipped in. Reclosing the door, the figure turned and walked toward a bed against the far wall. The figure hesitated,   
and the moonlight fell across it's face. It revealed what most people would deem a strikingly beautiful woman, her elegantly sculpted face pale and  
perfect, framed by cascades of stunning violet hair. A small beauty mark under her left eye only added to her features. Most people would instately agree that  
she was gorgeous. Before they saw her eyes. Those amethyst orbs, normally full of love and playful good humor, were nw cold and full of crazed hatred. She glided   
toward the bed, and the man sleeping in it.  
  
Hotohori. The beloved emperor.  
  
The woman sneered. Only she could love him. But he would never see that, no, his sight was blinded by that, that, *slut*! He wasn't truely in love with her, just her image,  
what she stood for, her title. Like so many did to him. ::But not me:: The woman thought. ::I love him for what he is, and no one else can have  
him!!!:: Her sneer turning into a snarl. ::Only me, you hear me Miaka!! You can't have him! Hotohori is mine!! All mine!:: The snarl  
turned into a wistful expression, and the woman bent down and hugged the emperor. This caused Hotohori to awake, and he started to struggle. The woman's  
thin pale hands, not looking capable of it at all, closed around the emperor's arms with iron strength, causing him to cry out in pain. He looked at his  
attacker, and nearly fainted with shock at what he saw.  
  
"Nuriko!?"  
  
The feminine Suzaku no seishi was kneeling beside his bed, gripping his arms with his superhuman strength. It was Nuriko. But at the same time,  
it wasn't. Those violet eyes, usually filled with emotion, were empty, left only with a sick look of love clouded by crazed hate. Hotohori was something he  
hadn't been for a long time.  
  
Hotohori was terrified.  
  
This sick parody of Nuriko smiled sweetly at Hotohori, and asked in the same sweet voice he usually used, which now to Hotohori sounded like broken glass,  
the oddest question.  
  
"Are you alright, Heika?"  
  
"Nuriko, why...why are you here?"  
  
"So Heika is displeased with my appearence? I would think that is the case, as Heika is always displeased with my appearence, is he not? For every time  
I have come the Heika, he has rejected me." The words came from Nuriko's mouth, growing harsher and more cold with each word spoken. When he had  
finished, Nuriko was glaring at Hotohori with the crazed madness shining in his eyes, the same madness, Hotohori realized, that had always been   
there, simply masked by funny jokes and good looks. The same madness that had shone in Nuriko's eyes when he looked at Hotohori, and only now  
did he realize. His eyes widened when Nuriko retrieved a dagger from his robes, a dagger for protection, and Hotohori with shock realized  
what Nuriko was going to do.  
  
Nuriko was going to kill him.  
  
"Nuriko, stop this!! You musn't kill me!! I know you love me, and I know your in there, Nuriko!! Please, talk to me!! This isn't you!!"  
  
Nuriko blinked, shocked from Hotohori's outburst. A flicker of emotion, the old Nuriko, flashed through his eyes and was gone. Taking Hotohori's  
hope away, as well. He had no chance against the crazed seishi, the other's strenth was too great, and madness lent Nuriko an edge Hotohori didn't  
have. Nuriko again smiled, this filled with cold rage, and somehow at the same time, crazed love.  
  
"I do not understnad you, Heika. I am simply insuring that you will be mine, and mine only. Miaka-sama can't have you, or anybody else. So please be still  
Heika, and it'll be done in a second."  
  
Hotohori felt tears well up in his eyes, tears of realization. His friend, the seishi who had understood him the best, was going to kill him, because he was too stupid  
to see that he loved him and now Nuriko had gone crazy, crazy from constantly chasing a star he couldn't have. And, Hotohori realized, he was doing the same thing.  
  
He would never have Miaka. That was clear, now. Hotohori felt his stomach drop. Would one day, if he would live, would he go crazy like Nuriko and kill his love  
in an insane jealous rage, while murmuring sweet messages of love?  
  
Probably. Hotohori looked at Nuriko and the knife, and closed his eyes, resigning to his fate. Nuriko was doing him a great favor. Best to give him his full cooperation.  
  
Hotohori smiled grimly when he realized insanity had already found a place in his head.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to let me kill you Heika. This will end your pain quickly."  
  
With no further warning Nuriko lifted the dagger and plunged the directly in Hotohori's chest, his srength ensuring that it hit his heart. Hotohori gasped  
one final breath of surprise and pain, and then stilled. Nuriko gently removed the dagger and let it drop, catching the still body of the emperor in his hands.  
Nuriko held still form to him protectively, looking down with a look of love that warred with the madness. Leaning over, Nuriko whispered one last message to  
the dead Suzaku no seishi.  
  
"Love you."  
  
~Oware~  
  
AN: Kowai!!! T_T It just came out of my head!! i need a psychiatrist!!! *bangs head repeatedly against desk* This is one of those fics where ya  
can flame me all you want, because believe me, I don't know what I was thinking eithier when I wrotw this. 


End file.
